DETERMINATION
|-|Flowey= |-|Chara= |-|Undyne the Undying= |-|Gaster= Determination is a very powerful soul trait. Determination can easily beat all soul traits (Including FEAR, but victory isn't always guaranteed.) If the user is very determined, the user can do everything they want or they can beat everyone they want until they lost Determination. Appearance The souls of those who possess determination as a soul trait will have red souls. Almost all of the bearers of a determination soul (those who have appeared within the two seasons.) have brown hair with the exact same hair style and red eyes. Powers and Abilities 33f2e8f7fe9e6b6e4cd350bc4fd95d6835bbde04_hq.jpeg 7c10f417d229f2bb96c142b474af518f89ddafee_hq.jpeg |-|Basic DETERMINATION Abilities= The more determined the user becomes, the more chance they have of using these abilities. * DETERMINATION Weapons : If the user desires, the user can create a sword and shield made of Determination. * But it refused : If the user dies during Battle, this ability will repair the user's shattered soul right away and allow them to return to battle with max HP. To be able to do this the user needs to be over-determined. Only Chara and Frisk have been seen to use this ability. * Infinite HP : If the user is extremely over-determined during battle and the user still refuses to die and if there is still faith in the user, then this ability becomes automatically active and the user will not die as long as the user does not lose Determination, no matter how much damage the enemy does to the user. The user will not die until user loses Determination. Undyne the Undying is the only known user of this ability. * Decimal HP ''' : This ability is similar to '''Infinite HP '''and '''But it refused, the only difference is, is that the HP of a determination soul will turn into decimals when getting attacked, refusing to go to 0. It was seen Frisk used this ability in The Game when Frisk was fighting against to Asriel's GOD of Hyperdeath form. * Dagger of Souls ' : This doesn't apply to a determination soul, but focuses on the determination of other soul traits. On example of this is when Chara took the extracted determination from the souls of the 6 fallen children. On example of this is in Your Best Friend, when Chara fights Flowey, Sans, Gaster. * '''Rhabdophobia Resistance ' : FEAR has a special attack named "Rhabdophobia" which steals the magical attack of the opponent and uses it against them. DETERMINATION powers, however has the ability to resist getting controlled by Rhabdophobia. |-|Special DETERMINATION Abilities= * ERASE : When the user reaches LV20, the user can create an ERASE button. Pressing the button will permanently delete the entire timeline, this means the end of the glitches. everything will be erased, nothing will remain, except a black endless "Void". * LV/LOVE : (According to Sans, LV is a "Level of Violence") LV is a power that can only be used by determination users. After collecting the necessary EXPs, the user's LV increases one by one, HP, AT and DF will increase as each LV increases. the emotions and feelings of the user will disappear, making it even easier to kill someone. The LV20 is enough to ERASE the existence of a world only Frisk can gain LV and EXP. * EXP : (According to Sans, EXP is a "execution points") EXP is a execution point that can be collected by killing monsters or humans. When the user reaches enough execution points, it causes LV to increase to a higher level. * RESET : With RESET, everything will be reset to a certain point and everyone will not remember anything, as if nothing ever happened. This ability can only be used by a user with the most determination in the world. If this user dies for an instant, the 2nd most determined person will now be able to control RESET. Up until now, the well known RESET users are Frisk and Flowey. * SAVE and LOAD : It is an ability that only the most determined person in the world can use, like the RESET ability. Time can be reversed by LOADING to the last saved position by the user, and everyone will remember nothing like what happened on the RESET ability. Up until now, the well known SAVE and LOAD users are Frisk and Flowey again. What Camila Cuevas Said About DETERMINATION * It is the rarest out of all seven traits. * The most rare out of the 7 traits. * It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for a Determination soul to “spawn”. * This trait is extremely powerful and it has unknown limits * It is only driven by the user's will power * It is extremely powerful and it’s limits are unknown. All information about DETERMINATION Trivia * Monster Soul's contains a small amount of Determination. * Determination is present in every soul, but only one human can make it a trait. * Only DETERMINATION can beat FEAR, only FEAR can beat DETERMINATION. * Determination is so powerful that it can defeat god-like entities. * Frisk's determination and Chara's determination are very different. Camila Post * Before Sans' soul taken by Betty on the "Dust" episode, Sans fills with little DETERMINATION, Sans's gains a second blue eye. Sans gains enough power to be able to teleport in front of Asriel, Sans sacrifices himself to save Asriel, taking the hit of Betty's spear. Camila Post * Flowey has LV 9999 in Omega form. * Frisk can use the "but it refused" ability, but it's going to be difficult. Camila Post. * Sans succeeds had determined soul owner, two times, and these souls were Frisk's. Sans succeeds only have a soul of determination on these two episodes "Megalomaniac" and "Yet Darker". since these two episodes this event never happened again. * Undyne and Sans are monsters who were able to create their own Determination. * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * Determination can be used for good or evil purposes this is depending on the owner Camila Post ** Meaning Determination doesn't have a negative counterpart. And this trait can be either good or evil and their trait won't be affected. * Copper Lightvale was not able to SAVE, manipulate the timeline, and other abilities. (Except Determination Weapons & But It Refused) Camila Post * Determination trait users can make a sort of armor made of Determination around their body. Camila Post * According to Camila, Frisk is the only person who can collect LV/EXP. Camila Post ** The same goes for save file. Camila Post *** But Flowey was seen using these abilities in the game and in Sans vs Flowey animation. Navigation es:DETERMINACIÓN Category:Souls Category:Traits